Baby Makes Three
by MissSarahG1
Summary: In this story we will see Divya's getting annoyed at having to rest for weeks on end, it will also see her pregnancy develop as well as her friendship with Jeremiah - will love blossom? *Post Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Pains **

**Baby Makes Three**

In this story we will see Divya's getting annoyed at having to rest for weeks on end, it will also see her pregnancy develop as well as her friendship with Jeremiah - will love blossom? *Post Season 5.

**Chapter 1**

Bored, bored and bored, the only fitting description for how Divya Katdare was feeling. Because of the Subchorionic Hematoma behind her she was being forced to rest. Yes she had Jeremiah for company and friends dropped by all the time, but life was lonely without her family (i.e. Hank who was off somewhere being Boris' own personal physician and Evan and Paige who were off on their much needed honeymoon, touring South East Asia). Though a lot of the time she spent her days lounging by the pool or on the couch watching T.V. because Jeremiah was often at work.

In her dreams though, instead of being in the same house all day she would spend hours upon hours walking for miles at a time, exhilarated by the fact she was out in the fresh air, seeing things. Often during her night time adventures she was accompanied by a child - her child. The sex of the child would change from night to night as she does not know the sex of her baby at the moment. However, there was one thing she did know, that she loved this baby unconditionally, regardless of whether it was a boy or a girl.

One day during her 19th week of pregnancy she was woken up by a knock on her bedroom door - it was Jeremiah with breakfast.

"Good morning Divya, I hope I did not wake you" "

You did, but it's fine, really"

"Good, I would not want to disturb your sleep pattern. I brought you breakfast by the way"

"I see that, you didn't have to"

"I wanted to, there's a glass of the orange juice you like and a bowl of weetabix with warm, skimmed milk and fresh blue and raspberries, oh and I picked you these flowers".

"Thank you Jeremiah, the flowers are gorgeous, did you pick them yourself?"

"I did, this morning, the pink ones are Cherry Blossoms, the white ones are Carnations and the purple ones are Crocuses".

"They are beautiful and they smell amazing, thank you again"

"You're welcome, please start on your breakfast and I will get a vase and some water for these flowers".

"Okay"

Jeremiah takes the flowers and is about to leave the room when Divya says "Jeremiah".

"Yes"

"You've done so much for me lately, I just want you to know that it is appreciated"

"Okay, I should go put these in water"

Jeremiah then exits the room, Divya smiles and tucks in to her breakfast.

A few hours later, just after 12:30, Jeremiah got back from a couple of calls to find Divya on a sun lounger by the pool reading a book. "Oh, good afternoon Jeremiah, how serious were your call outs?"

"Minor, I gave Mrs Pemberly the result of her tests and put her on a course of medication to correct the problem and then I did a blood test on a Mr David Carmichael as he suspects he's diabetic"

"Ok, you will inform me of anything more serious, so I can help organise things from here, won't you?"

"Yes of course, I'm going to get myself a glass of Lemonade, would you like one?" "

Please"

"I shall be back momentarily"

Jeremiah then heads inside to make the two glasses of Lemonade but it takes him longer to come back with them than Divya thought possible.

When he does come back he gives Divya her glass, she thanks him and then goes on to say "It took you a while, where were you?"

"Oh there was a knock on the door"

"Who was it?"

"An old friend of yours"

Then, completely unexpectedly - Jill comes out of the house. "Oh my god, Jill!"

"Hello Divya"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I see you've been up to a lot since I last saw you"

"Come here" insists Divya

Jill then goes over to Divya, sits down next to her on the lounger and hugs her friend.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in Africa?"

"I was, until a few of days ago, my time was coming to an end and I wanted to come home, I went to spend a few days with my parents and brothers, then I decided to come back to the Hamptons to see everyone and lo and behold, Hank, Evan and Paige are all gone"

"Yeah, Hank's off somewhere with Boris and Evan and Paige are on their belated honeymoon"

"Belated, didn't they go on one after their wedding?"

"No, they stayed to look after Hank"

"Hank, why?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Did you hear about the explosion at Shadow Pond?"

"Yes, was Hank involved in that?" inquired Jill

"He was, he was about to run in to try and rescue Boris, from the fire that had started in the liquor store when there was a huge blast which knocked him backwards, he was fine for a few months, then he collapsed and had to have a Craniotomy, it left him out of work for 6 months"

"Oh my god"

"He's ok now though"

"Good, so what else have I missed?"

"Well we all thought Boris had died in the fire, turns out he's alive and had just faked his death to try and find out which member of his family had repeatedly tried to kill him"

"Wow, that's quite a story"

"Yeah, anything else?"

"Hamptons Heritage was taken over by Symphony"

"I saw, that's actually part of the reason I'm back, they offered me a job"

"Have you accepted?"

"Not yet, I said I needed time to think"

"Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Not really, anyway, enough about me, what's your story?"

"Fell in love with an Argentinean Polo player named Rafa, as you do, we dated on and off for a short while, then we secretly got married in Vegas and just as soon as we got together, we split up and now I'm pregnant with his baby and he doesn't know"

"Sounds like you've been through the mill"

"Yes well, Jeremiah here has helped me a lot, he took me in when my apartment was being cleared of Black Mould and then he took me in again when there was a problem with the baby, he's been a real help"

"I didn't do much" insisted Jeremiah.

"He's also humble"

"Where are you staying Jill?"

"A hotel in town"

"Maybe I could fix it with my landlord for you to sat in my apartment, can't have you staying in a hotel"

"That would be amazing, thank you"

"So where have Evan and Paige gone for their belated honeymoon?"

"A 6 week tour of South East Asia, they sent us a postcard a few days ago, they'd been in Thailand riding Elephants and are off to Sumatra to look for Orangutans and Tigers"

"Sounds like quite the adventure"

"Dr Casey, would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

"Then yes, I would love to"

* * *

Several hours later Divya and Jeremiah are sat reading books by the pool in the twilight when Divya feels a little flutter in the vicinity of her stomach "Oooh!" she says.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I think the baby just kicked, there it is again, quick come here, give me your hand"

"I don't know ..."

"Just do it"

Jeremiah goes over to Divya, she grabs his hand and puts it on her developing bump so he can feel the baby kicking.

"Isn't that wonderful Jeremiah?"

"It is, may I move my hand now?"

"Oh yes, of course, sorry"

"Don't apologise, would you like something to eat before bed?"

"I wouldn't say no to a piece of toast and marmalade"

"I will fetch that for you"

"Thank you Jeremiah, you're the best"

"Thank you for the compliment, I shall be back momentarily"

Jeremiah then heads off inside to make Divya her snack while she continues to read.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Divya is getting herself a glass of water when Jeremiah walks in.

"Divya, what are you doing up?"

"Getting myself a glass of water, that is allowed isn't it?"

"Yes of course, sorry"

"Don't apologise, I know you're only trying to help me, so what's in the bag?"

"I remember you saying how much you like seeing the film at the cinema, so I rented to DVD" Jeremiah then pulls out the DVD of The Blind Side.

"Oh my god Jeremiah, that's so thoughtful of you, I love this film, would you like to watch it with me later?"

"It's not really ..."

"Please"

"Okay, I'll make us some Popcorn to go with it"

"You read my mind"

"I ran into Dr Casey in town and she told me to tell you she accepted the job at the hospital"

"That's great, I'll give her a call"

"I also picked up the post, there's another postcard from Evan and Paige, they say they enjoyed the jungle trek and that they're going to a spa in Jakarta next before heading to Malaysia, the Philippines, Taiwan and Japan"

"They get their flight back to New York from Tokyo, don't they?"

"I believe so yes"

"Cool, I'm gonna go to my room and call Jill, I'll be back out in a moment and you can fill me in on everything with Hankmed"

"Okay"

A few hours later at about 20:30 Divya and Jeremiah had finished watching the film when Divya's phone goes off "It's from Hank, he says that he and Boris will be back at the end of the week".

"I thought that they were staying away until next Summer"

"So did I, obviously something happened, anyway, I'm tired, so I'll go to bed, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Divya"

"Good night Jeremiah"

At the end of that week Jeremiah gets the door after the bell went to see Hank standing there.

"Hello Hank, how was your time away?"

"Productive, so where's Divya?"

"I'm out back" she calls.

The two men then walk all the way through the house and out the back where they finds Divya lounging by the pool. Hank goes over to hug her.

"It's so good to see you Hank"

"You too, so how's everything with the baby?"

"Great, nothing else has happened, or will happen, touch wood"

"Fantastic, and what about you, how are you?"

"Jeremiah has been doting on me, I swear he's prefer it if I didn't move a single solitary muscle"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it"

"Would you like a glass of Lemonade Hank?" asks Jeremiah.

"Say yes, he makes it himself, it's to die for"

"Go on then, sure"

"I'll be back shortly"

Jeremiah disappears back into the house, then Divya tells Hank that there's something he should know.

"What is it?"

"Jill's back in town"

"Oh"

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"When did she get back?" asks Hank

"A few days ago, she got offered a job at the Hospital"

"And she took it?"

"Yeah, she said it's going well"

Jeremiah then comes out with the Lemonade, Hank takes a sip and says "You were right Divya, Jeremiah this tastes good"

"Thank you"

"Hey have you heard from Evan and Paige?"

"Yes, they send us postcards from every place they visit" answers Jeremiah.

"Cool, well they called me yesterday from Malaysia, they'd just gone deep sea diving, can you believe that?"

"I know, from their postcards I can tell that they've enjoyed themselves"

"Oh before I forget, Divya, when is your 20 weeks scan?" inquires Hank.

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Because I'm gonna do, if that's ok?"

"Of course it is, but why?"

"Your usual Doctor has come down with the flu, so I said I'd use Hank Med's Portable scanner here in the house so you don't have to go anywhere, is that ok?"

"Of course it is"

"Do you know whether you want to find out the sex?"

"I do yeah, and before you ask, I don't mind, as long as it's doing ok"

"Paige told me she wants you to have a girl so she can buy it pretty clothes and Evan says he wants it to be a boy so he can teach it how to play soccer"

"Evan plays soccer!"

"He tries"

Hank and Divya then laugh about it for a moment before Jeremiah asks him "Would you like me to fill you in on what's been happening with Hank Med?"

"Would you?"

"Sure, let me go grab my briefcase"

Jeremiah then pops back inside the house leaving Hank and Divya to talk alone for a minute.

"Hey, how's Boris?"

"He's ok, he took part in a trial in South America and he wanted to come home to relax for a little while before we get the full results of the study"

"But did it go ok?"

"Yeah it went smoothly"

"I'm glad"

"So how's Jeremiah been coping with Hank Med?"

"Well actually, he's kept it going, in fact he seems less, oh what's the word?"

"Jeremiah"

"That's the one, he seems less Jeremiah, he's lost some of his qualities, he seems more relaxed"

"Maybe it's having you around?"

"Somehow I doubt it"

"Don't sell yourself short Divya, you're amazing"

"Thank you"

A little while later, after the three of them have talked all about Hank Med, Hank says "I'm still tired from the flight, so I'm gonna go home, see you both soon".

"Goodbye Hank"

"I'll show you out"

"Thanks Jeremiah"

Jeremiah then shows Hank the door and heading back out to Divya and asking her "I'm about to make myself something to eat, would you like something?"

"Please, can I have a Pasta Salad with extra Feta and another glass of that Lemonade?"

"Sure"

"Thank you Jeremiah"

"You're welcome"

Jeremiah then heads inside to start making the food.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
